Five Babysitters Willow Bartowski Loves
by Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: And One She's Not So Sure about. A Bortowski baby's life is never really dull, is it? A Kidficlette.


Five Babysitters Willow Bartowski Loves, and One She's Not So Sure About  
>Rating: PG<br>Disclaimer; They're not mine. Don't sui.  
>Spoilers: No real spoilers. Future fic.<br>Characters/Pairings: Chuck/Sarah, John Casey, Bryce Larkin, Carina Miller, Morgan Grimes, The Awesomes, Roan Montgomery, Mary Bartowski, Willow Bartowski (original character)  
>Summary: Little Willow Bartowski has a lot of babysitters.<p>

1. Willow loves the Colonel.

He's so tall! And when he babysits on Mommy and Daddy's special night out, he lets her sit on his shoulders.

It's the only time Willow likes helping out with grocery shopping, because she can see over the shelves.

He makes a stop in the art supplies section and gives her a choice between the princess coloring book and the GI Joe one, and she taps the one labeled "Real American Heroes!"

The Colonel puts it in the cart with an approving grunt, and when they go back to his house, he pulls out the crayons only the two of them know he keeps for her. He watches the History Channel while she colors, and sometimes she looks up when something on the screen explodes.

2. Willow loves Uncle Morgan

Every time he babysits it's like a party. There's always food and games and sometimes Aunt Alex comes over and plays with them.

Willow loves to play Dance Dance Revolution, even though her legs are too short. Uncle Morgan cheers for her every time, even though they're facing off against each other.

She never gets to say goodbye, though. She always falls asleep before the night is over, too tuckered out to keep her eyes open.

She usually wakes up with her head on Daddy's shoulder and his soft, deep voice humming in her ear.

3. Willow loves Uncle Bryce.

It's always an adventure.

He picks her up in his fancy car and lets her wear his fancy sunglasses and Willow feels ready for anything.

Sometimes they even meet up with Aunt Carina, or Aunt Zondra, and Willow gets to pretend to be like Mommy; part of the CAT Squad!

"Hey, Kitten," Aunt Carina smiles. She doesn't mind sitting in the back so Willow can have shotgun. "How do you feel about roller coasters?"

Uncle Bryce chuckles and turns the car around, heading for another adventure.

She's drifting in and out of sleep later, her head resting on Uncle Bryce's arm in the back seat while Aunt Carina drives.

"You're such a softy, Larkin," Aunt Carina says quietly.

Uncle Bryce brushes Willow's curly dark hair from her eyes and nods. "Only for Bartowskis."

4. Willow loves Aunt Ellie, Uncle Awesome and Cousin Clara.

Everything is always planned; playtime, nap time, snack time.

She loves Cousin Clara but sometimes it's hard for Willow. Cousin Clara is blonde and much prettier and taller and two years older. She's not clumsy or shy like Willow. She's not so awkward.

She loves Aunt Ellie and Uncle Awesome and Cousin Clara but they're just too awesome. She lights up when Mommy comes to get her and then stays curled up in her arms for hours.

5. Willow loves Nana Mary.

Sometimes when Mommy and Daddy work late she comes and tells her stories of far away places and daring rescues.

Willow can, and does listen for hours, asking questions and requesting stories Nana Mary has already told a million times.

"Teeth brushed? Face washed? Okay. Here we go. Once upon a time, in a far away place called the Ukraine..."

She's always still awake when Mommy and Daddy get home. They're never really upset about that.

_And One She's Not So Sure About _

Mr. Montgomery looks nervous, and Willow doesn't blame him. She's nervous too.

"So...you're five," Mr. Montgomery says, looking down at her. "Which means you can't drink."

"I like juice," Willow says quietly.

"Well, how about I make you a virgin screwdriver, and I'll make myself a nice, strong one, and we'll...drink our drinks."

Willow doesn't know what virgin means, and she's a little worried about drinking any sort of screwdriver.

"Orange juice, darling," Mr. Montgomery says. "I'm going to give you some orange juice."

Later, after they've both drank their drinks, and sat quietly for nearly an hour, Daddy comes to get her.

As they're walking out the door, she looks up, tugging on his hand.

"Daddy what's virgin?"

Daddy stops, blinks, looks down at her, opens his mouth, closes it, and then tells her to wait where she is.

"Daddy has to go explain that there are certain words you don't say in front of little girls. Be right back!"

END


End file.
